An USMC Tank crew and an Purple Dragon
by NewerManager223
Summary: During the Iraq war in 1995, an M1A1 Abrahams crew finds something or someone who doesn't belong in there and must help him return somehow during this war. Follow Michael Adams and his tank crew through the tension of the Iraq war with Spyro!


**Next story again! Quite a bit since I made a story, so lets see this one here for the moment, Read a couple of Spyro stories and made me to tho this pilot Chapter hope you enjoy it, first chapter will be focused on Michael Adams and His crew inside the MBT M1A1 Abrahams Lets see what will happen in my mind!**

 **/**

 **The M1A1/2 is the USMC MBT or Main Battle Tank, Capable of firing a 120mm projectile that can literally blow out Iraqi's T-72 withing a mile, protected by heavy sandwich layered depleted uranium armor it is almost impossible to penetrate, join us in this story about an Tank Commander Named Michael Adams and his highly trained crew finding someone who is unknown to them.**

 **1995, 12 of November, 0300 hrs, Somewhere in the Iraq desert...**

The war in Iraq was coming to an end but everything is dangerous, Iraqis with RPGs and BMPs can pop out of anywhere. Currently an M1A1 is lost and must find its way back to the command post ASAP.

"So guys any luck finding how to fix GPS system in here?

"Negative sir' Said the Gunner.

"No can do sir" Said the Loader

"Neither me" Said the driver.

"Dammit! Well at least we have nigh vision on and thermal sight on. Lets keep moving and watch for Iraqi tanks OK?!

The GPS system of the tank was busted because an RPG hit the antenna so that means so GPS but they can still talk through the radio.

"Roger that TC"

Mean while the crew was crossing a dune then saw an enemy tank. Soon they took battle stations. They identified the threat, A Iraqi T-72, the Iraq's MBT at the time.

"T-72, 6000 Meters! Load HEAT! Elevation 5 degrees to the right! Shoot when ready gunner!

"HEAT Loaded" Screamed the loader"

"On the way" Said the gunner.

A loud bang was heard when the 120mm fired, the TC heard the round's explosion in the T-72, then the turret blew up into the sky, this is very frequent on Soviet tanks because the Ammunition is in the center part of the hull, so if an round manages to penetrate it practically like lighting up a Roman candle, the TC watch the turret landing on the sand and felt relieved that a threat was destroyed.

"Damm fine job boys! Now lets keep rolling on!"

Soon the drive began flooring the pedal on, the most sound the crew heard was the gas turbine engine that powered the MBT. The crew would find something or someone who apparently did not belonged in this dimension or in this world...

 **Two hours later...**

The crew was still trying to tell the command that their GPS system was busted but they cannot send help if they don't know their position yet. Soon the crew was driving in the early morning, still dark, desert. Suddenly an large light explosion was seen by the driver, it was like a green sphere explosion occurred in front of him. Then the commander began to ask to the driver.

"Crap!" The driver hit the brakes and stopped.

"What is the matter driver?"

"I just saw like an green colored explosion somewhere in front! Do you see anything?"

"I got something on thermal... Looks like a reptile sort of thing? a couple hundred meters!"

"Should we press on TC?"

"Negative that explosion was not natural we might just need to look in there, Driver take us there!"

"Roger that."

"Sir the reptile thing is kinda moving! Should we approach with caution?"

"Yea approach slowly and if the thing is hostile... Gunner prepare the coax."

"Roger that" Said the gunner.

"Ill just prepare the .50 Cal on top of turret too, just in case."

"Should we also turn the spotlight on sir?"

"When we get closer gunner."

"Approach with caution and remembe if that thing attacks us you know the drill."

Adams was about to meet someone who apparently was not any reptile he ever seen, should they act with hostility or friendliness? Lets find out soon...

 **Soo guys what do you think! Interesting story eh? So leets see um im not expert how an Abrams" Crew would really act in that situation but try to give it a shot! This is the PILOT chapter so there maybe more! If someone wants to recreate this story.. go ahead! You are welcome to try! I maybe update soon or kinda late. Leave an review and hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
